Crayola
by J0r
Summary: Ginny aún conservaba el regalo de Dean, y Harry quería que lo tirara, sin embargo ella tenía una mejor idea en mente. Drabble para el foro de CyM.


Disclaimer, nada de aquí me pertenece, los personajes son de la hermosa JK y la escena en la que el shot está inspirado pertenece a _Mudblood_; luego todo lo demás es mío.

**Crayola.**

Simplemente se hallaba agotada, no era ni siquiera de tarde y ya no podía más. Agradecía a McGonagall y a su bendito horario escolar en donde ese día tenía la tarde libre para hacer lo que se le antojara con su tiempo, y cuando hablaba de lo que quería, era así, porque también gracias a la muy misericordiosa de McGonagall, Hermione tenía que cursar Artimancia por la tarde y no la andaría molestando con estudiar para los TIMOs.

Completamente decidida se arrojó contra uno de los enormes sillones de tres cuerpos que había en la sala, con desgana tiró de su corbata, aflojando el nudo que le estaba molestando. Harry debería tener también la tarde libre, no tardaría mucho en llegar, solo tenía que esperar unos minutos y verlo entrar por aquel retrato, de esa forma pasarían toda la tarde juntos, siempre y cuando Ron no los molestara mucho.

A pesar de mucho esperar, Harry no entraba, había visto a varios compañeros de su año, incluso a Dean, el cual cursaba casi las mismas que su novio, pero el chico no llegaba. Ya cansada de jugar con aquella pelusa de su chaleco, y de esperar al ausente Harry, prefirió hacer algo mejor con su tiempo, como diría Hermione, se pondría a estudiar. Enfurruñada comenzó a buscar su pluma dentro de su mochila, pero a muy maldita no quería aparecer, cansada de buscarla buscó la forma más fácil de hallarla, dio vuelta su mochila desparramando todo sobre la mesa que había enfrente suyo.

- Desgraciada…- Ginny tomó su varita al no encontrarla, pero no pudo invocarla, de seguro estaba trabada con algo en algún lado. Sintiéndose vencida, buscó en el último lugar que le quedaba, un bolsillo pequeño que había en uno de los costados-. No podías ganarme…- susurró sonriente, la bandida pluma había aparecido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había limpiado su mochila, chicles masticados envueltos, papeles de chocolates, plumas viejas y pergaminos manchados inundaban toda la mesa; sorprendida también se encontró con una vieja carta que Dean le había escrito hacía mucho tiempo, junto a una pequeña caja de cartón, con dibujos _muggles._

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso, era uno de los regalos que el chico le había hecho, ella quería que le enseñara a dibujar, y él le había regalado unas plumas _muggles_ (las cuales no se recargaban) para hacerlo.

Justo cuando la estaba por guardar nuevamente en su mochila, alguien la abrazó por la espalda y luego le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, Ginny reconociendo a su novio, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y se dejó mimar, como tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Ordenaba- le respondió ella girándose para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Me estabas esperando?- interrogó mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Soy adivino- ella rió.

- ¿Y por qué no cursas adivinación?

- Es que es muy fácil- Harry hizo un gesto gracioso con la mano atrayéndola más hacia si con la otra-. Ahora puedo ver lo que haremos, iremos al jardín, nos sentaremos bajo un árbol y… oye ¿qué es eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Ginny con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Harry continuara hablándole al oído.

- Esa caja- Harry tomó la cajita de cartón de la mano de Ginny y ella sintió como algo muy feo se le asentaba en el estómago-. ¿Es crayola _muglge_?

- Cayo ¿qué?- Ginny le sonrió con suavidad-. Ni idea de dónde lo saqué- pasó los brazos por los hombros de su novio abrazándole del cuello.

- Ginny…- Harry sabía que Ginny no tendría eso porque sí, no había forma de que ella hubiese comprado la caja de crayolas.

- Me las regaló Dean, pero no te enojes- le pidió al sentir que él intentaba alejarse-. Estaba ordenando mi mochila, y apareció la caja allí, se ve que cuando me la regaló, me olvidé completamente de ella.

- ¿Cuántos regalos más tienes de él?

- Ninguno más- Ginny se acercó más-. Te lo prometo.

- Tíralas…

- ¿Por qué las voy a tirar?- inquirió ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque te las regaló él, tú que harías si yo guardara algún regalo de una de mis novias- dijo Harry enojado.

- Tú no has tenido novias.

- Admiradoras, es lo mismo- Ginny le sonrió de forma gatuna mientras se acercaba a él.

- Yo hubiese tirado los regalos por ti- ella lo besó en la mejilla-. O les hubiese pasado todo el chocolate por el rostro, esas malditas arpías…

Harry sonrió mientras la volvía a abrazar y la callaba con un beso; adoraba verla celosa por él, solía ponerse histérica al pensar en esas chicas, pero él la calmaba besándola y susurrándole palabras lindas al oído.

Después de un rato, ambos se encontraban divertidos observando el suave crepitar del fuego, Ginny se hallaba recostada en las piernas de Harry mientras él acariciaba su suave cabello y se perdía en el aroma que este desprendía, ella disfrutaba de las caricias que él le profesaba y sonreía cuando él se inclinaba a besarla.

- ¿Siempre tienen que estar haciendo eso?- inquirió Ron sentándose junto a Harry, obligándolo a moverse a un lado.

- ¿Siempre tienes que venir a molestar?- se burló Ginny sentándose también, algo molesta junto a su novio.

Ron la ignoró olímpicamente mientras se ponía a revolver las cosas de Ginny, las cuales aún estaba esparcidas sobre la pequeña mesa.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó levantando la cajita de crayolas, Ginny rió escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Harry.

- Un regalo de Dean, son para pintar- respondió el morocho sin darle importancia.

- ¿Y tú se lo permites? Si tú tuvieras este regalo de alguna chica, ella le pintaría todo el rostro con las cosas estas… ¿cómo se llaman?

- Crayo algo…- Ginny se inclinó y tomó la caja entre sus manos-. Me has dado una idea Ron- le dijo sonriendo.

o0o0o

Cansada era poco decir, más encima ese enorme libro bajo el brazo hacia que la circulación se le cortase, maldecía el momento en donde aceptó cursar runas por la mañana, le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros a la traducción que tenía que hacer, y encima el trabajo de Artimancia que le acababan de dar iba a ser interminable.

Lo único que quería era sentarse frente al fuego y reír un poco con sus amigos, ya después de la cena se ocuparía de lo que le quedaba, esa semana había sido insoportablemente pesada y no veía la hora de que llegara el fin de semana.

- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba su mochila y el enorme libro sobre uno de los pequeños sillones individuales.

- Ginny está haciendo uso de un regalo de Dean- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró por encima del respaldo del sofá en donde Ginny y Harry se hallaban sentados.

- No lo puedo creer…- Hermione se comenzó a carcajear divertida.

- Déjame decirte que pareces un idiota, amigo- dijo Ron-. Encima el dibujo está horrible.

- Mentira- Ginny le sacó la lengua mientras se inclinaba sobre su mochila y sacaba una pequeña barra de labial-, mi dibujo está divino ¿o no es así Harry?

- Hermoso- Harry le sonreía a su novia, ella prácticamente lo había desnudado en frente Ron y había comenzado a dibujar sobre su pecho, bajando por el vientre. Todos en la sala común pasaban y los miraban raro, pero él se estaba divirtiendo.

- ¿Por qué no utilizas la crayola de ese color?- le preguntó Hermione.

- El rojo que tiene es apagado, en cambio este es más lindo- sonriente dibujó un pequeño fuego que salía de la boca del dragón.

- ¿Ya está?

- ¡Quedó divino!- Ron hizo una mueca de asco ganándose un golpe por parte de Hermione-. Ahora Romilda podrá ver el hermoso tatuaje tan varonil que tiene mi novio- Ginny se acercó a los labios de Harry y le robó un beso.

- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?

- Cállate Ron.

* * *

¿Sorprendidos? ojo que ya lo tenía escrito...

¡Este drabble participó de un concurso del foro de CyM ganando el segundo lugar! ¡Un honor haber competido con tan buenos escritores como los hahay en ese lugar tan lindo! La escena está inspirada en un fanart de _Mudblood_, muy conocido por los fanáticos, aquí les dejo el link, sólo quítenle los espacios http: // mudblood428. com /art /sub /monster. html

A mis muy queridos lectores de Sálvame la vida, gracias, esta noche contestaré todos sus hermosos comentarios, me han conmovido muchísimo.

Un beso enorme, y no se olviden que los quiero,

Jor.


End file.
